技术指导
本頁面是提供各種策略上指導。包括建造村莊、進攻以及統計資訊等。你也可以將自己的策略分享在這個目錄底下。 Before you begin, it is highly recommended that you read Advice for Strategy Guide Editors and Strategy Guide Life Cycle. 指示: First you should create a main page for your guides. This should contain basic information about you as well as a Table of Contents that links to your other guide(s). Please create this main page even if you only plan on creating a single guide. This main page should be named in the following way: Your Wiki Name's Strategy Guides After creating the main page for all of your Strategy Guides, you will then need to create your first Strategy Guide. To do so, create another page which will be a sub-section for your Strategy Guides. It is to be named in the following way: Your Wiki Name's Strategy Guides'/Title of the Strategy Guide ' For example, if you are making a Strategy Guide about Troops, you would have 2 pages: 's Strategy Guides 's Strategy Guides'/Troops' The first page should contain some information about you and a Table of Contents that would link to all of your Strategy Guides. The second page would contain your Guide itself and its associated strategies. Some Strategy Guides will be very detailed, hence requiring another layer of Guides. To do this, simply add another /''' to the end of the name and add another section. For example, if you were to have a Strategy Guide about Barbarians and another about Archers you would create the following pages: 's Strategy Guides 's Strategy Guides/Troops 's Strategy Guides/Troops/Barbarian''' 's Strategy Guides/Troops'/Archer' The same pattern can be repeated many times adding a /''' to a section and adding a new sub-section. Eg. 's Strategy Guides/Troops/Barbarian/Clothing/Belt/Belt Buckle''' When you are finished your pages should look something like this: *' 's Strategy Guides' - Main Page of all 's Strategy Guides. * 's Strategy Guides'/Troops' - Main Page of the Troops Strategy Guide/Sub-Section of the Main Page for all 's Strategy Guides. * 's Strategy Guides/Troops'/Barbarians' - Sub-Section of the Troop Guide. * 's Strategy Guides/Troops'/Archers' - Sub-Section of the Troop Guide. * 's Strategy Guides/Troops/Barbarians'/Clothing' - Sub-Section of the Barbarian Section. * 's Strategy Guides/Troops/Barbarians/Clothing'/Belt '- Sub-Section of the Clothing Section. * 's Strategy Guides/Troops/Barbarians/Clothing/Belt'/Belt Buckle' - Sub-Section of the Belt Section. Please ensure: *The given Page Name format is used. *If you are still developing you strategy guide please to include on top of your Strategy Guide,' not following this process may result in your Strategy Guide being deleted due to insufficient content!' *When the guide is finished (the maintenance tag is ready to be removed), you include at the end of each strategy guide. If you misspelled the title of your Guide, or want to change the name of your Guide, feel free to request here: Clash of Clans Wiki:Request. If you see that someone's strategy guide that contains inappropriate content, report it here: Clash of Clans Wiki:Report. If you have any difficulties feel free to message an administrator of the Clash of Clans wiki. Strategy Guides Table of Contents: If you are the author of a Strategy Guide, please request for your Strategy Guide to be added to the Table of Contents here: Clash of Clans Wiki:Requests. Additional guides can be found on the Strategy Guides category page. *Flammmy - Flammy's Strategy Guides Flammy's Strategy Guides provides an overview of the several guides written by Flammy. **Total Newbie Guide - A guide for those brand-new to Clash of Clans, focusing on the first three days while under newbie protection. How to start your Clan off on the right foot with optimal efficiency. Frequently Asked Newbie Questions are included along with their answers. **Base Defense Basics - Basic elements of strategy and good base design. Rules of thumb for designing your first base. **Advanced Base Defense - Advanced base design elements. Common base archetypes. Exploiting pathfinding and AI elements, **Unit Strengths, AI, and Pathfinding Guide - Critical before moving onto more advanced attacking is the knowledge of which unit to use, when, and how it will react. This guide covers how to use units most effectively; how they move, and why they act. This chapter goes from the basics to advanced material. **Matchmaking: Trophies, Experience, and Town Hall Level - Understanding the matchmaking system, both how it works and why it matters. Learn its flaws and exploit them. **Attacking: How To Raid - Goal: Get Resources - Benefits of raiding, ideal raid, limits, restrictions, and details relating to the fine art of stealing resources. Common army compositions and Risk vs Reward. Flammy's version of Farming. *Flammy's YouTube Channel provides instructional content in the form of walkthoughs, tips, and advice. **Episode 1 is a good place to start. *KobKannon - KobKannon's Strategy Guides **KobKannon's Strategy Guides/Newbie Guide **KobKannon's Strategy Guides/Bronze League Guide **KobKannon's Strategy Guides/Raiding Guide **KobKannon's Strategy Guides/Building An Efficient Base **KobKannon's Strategy Guides/Troop Guide **KobKannon's Strategy Guides/Advice from Others **KobKannon's Strategy Guides/Clans/Guide to Clan Wars **KobKannon's Strategy Guides/Clans/Making Your Own Clan *Casklord - Casklord's Strategy Guides **Casklord's Strategy Guides/Farming Guide Community Strategy Guides: *Need an idea for a type of army? Then head on down to Attack Strategies. *Having trouble moving up the leaderboard because of your base design? Check out Layouts. en:Strategy Guides